


Love Sick

by storias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storias/pseuds/storias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think Eren might be OOC... Hope you enjoy nonetheless~♥ // Eren Jaeger x Reader // Attack on Titan // Fluff //</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I think Eren might be OOC... Hope you enjoy nonetheless~♥ // Eren Jaeger x Reader // Attack on Titan // Fluff //

Green optics were locked onto their target; a [h/c] haired girl by the name of [Name] [Surname]. Today was the day Eren would pop the question, but there was a problem. He just didn't know how to do it. Would he announce it publicly? Or should he just ask to talk to her in private and avoid embarrassment? Groaning, the brunette let his head fall onto the table; if he still had his food in front of him, his face would be a mess.

"Eren, what's wrong? You've been groaning an awful lot lately." Armin, who sat across from Eren, voiced his concern. He had noticed his friend's distress since they had entered the mess hall, and frankly, he was quite curious. It wasn't every day that Eren acted this way. "Is training finally getting to you?" Eren simply shook his head, causing Mikasa, who was sitting next to Armin, to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"He's love sick."

"Mikasa!"

"So that explains why he hasn't been eating a lot lately..."

Eren frowned, this was why he hated Mikasa sometimes. She can never keep a secret when it comes to stuff like this. Hopefully Armin could keep his mouth shut. For the meantime, he preoccupied himself with his thoughts. Armin was right, he hadn't been eating as much as he usually did. Was it really possible to become love sick?

"Eren, who exactly are you crushing on anyway?"

"[Name]."

"MIKASA."

"Really? Well, she just sat down with Sasha..."

Eren looked over to where potato girl was sitting, and surely enough, there she was in all her glory. Abruptly standing up from his seat, the brunette had decided he was going to march on over there and tell [Name] how he felt. Mikasa and Armin exchanged glances, their eyes hosting mild interest as they watched Eren go. Eren didn't care if he was humiliated or— "Hey, Eren. What’s up?" Blinking, he looked down to meet with [e/c] irises. He swallowed, feeling the heat rush to his face. "Can I... talk to you outside for a sec?"

She nodded and followed Eren outside, the loud ruckus of the mess hall dying down significantly. "So, what do you need, Yaeger boy?" God how he hated that nickname, but, it didn't seem so bad coming from [Name]. He looked around nervously, trying to come up with the best way to say it. "Eren, are you okay? You look pale; you sick or something?"

"Guess I am. Mikasa said something about being love sick or whatever."

"Oh~ Who's the lucky girl, huh, Yaeger?"

"It's you." He really wanted that weird feeling in his stomach to go away, because it certainly wasn't helping his current situation. He didn't even wait for a reaction, instead he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, a bold move. And when she kissed back, that weird fluttering feeling that was in his stomach transformed into something else. Something that made his beating heart pump blood ten times faster.


End file.
